Capture the flag Kingdom hearts style
by Silverbird22
Summary: the fourth wall has been broken, people from days , birth by sleep, khii and from various nintendo games are here and more are to appear. Oh and four people from some very distant time have appeared. This will be one crazy game of capture the flag... that is if time doesn't collapse on them first... oh wait never mind that broke too. (For humor purposes)
1. Chapter 1: it begins

Silverbird22: yes I know I should work on other things but because of a conversation during school today this had to be written. you should also know the basic plot of all the games as well If you want to read this fic, unless you like spoilers. There is also no time or fourth wall in this fic.

**DISCLAIMER: SILVERBIRD22 DOESNT OWN ANYTHING SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY DOES AND SOME THINGS ARE INSPIRED BY NINTENDO, OTHER AUTHORS ON THIS SITE AND FRIENDS OF HERS. SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN A 3DS AND IS TRYING TO STOP PLAYING TOMODACHI LIFE.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the organization, Vexen was trying to kill Axel, Xemnas was making plans for him and Saix later, Marly and Zexion where being there normal gayemo selves, Roxas and Xion where thinking about there nonexistentence, Larxene was missing everyone back at her homeworld and everyone else unmentioned where trying to kill Demyx.

Yup a perfectly normal day.

Until black clouds covered the sun, except for the fact there wasn't a sun in the world that never was, so they covered Kingdom Hearts.

Everyone stopped looking at Kingdom Hearts in shock until

"I like pie," Saix said as he slowly went insane because of the lack of the moon.

He was received with WTF looks from everybody else, minus Marly, he was just being gay.

"Can we play capture the flag?" everyone minus Xemnas said strangely in union.

"Yes yes we-" Xemnas was interrupted by a random group of people dropping from a dark corridor from the ceiling. On landing top of him.

The only female of the group who had silver hair and blue-green eyes wearing a silver organization outfit yelled "Finish your sentence sometime in the next decade please!" (1)

The youngest male had brown hair with brown eyes and was dressed in a black ninja suit minus the mask.

The eldest had bright ginger hair with silver streaks in it and had blue eyes and wore a outfit that suggested Gaius from Fire Emblem Awakening outfit and Link from the Legend of Zelda outfit had a love child that had a child with Sora's outfit and Riku's outfit. Just google them and try to see what the outfit would look like because the author can not.

The last had black hair with green eyes and wore an outfit that looked like Vanitas's outfit but white was where the black was, blue was where the red was and there was no trace of a helmet.

Once again everyone did a WTF look, minus Xemnas who was knocked out.

"Can we just play capture the flag?" Xion asked innocently.

"FUCK YEAH!" Xigbar yelled sharing a bottle of rum with Luxord.

"Not even gonna ask," everyone else whispered anime sweatdropping.

"Ummm okay Who the hell are you four?" Roxas yelled.

"Well Ventus and Terra's spiritual son I am Silver, ninja boy is Kurai, the one with the crazy outfit is my idiotic brother Evey, and Vanitas's rip-of goes by the name of Dark" Silver said dusting herself off.

"SHINY!" Demyx yelled pushing a big red button labeled 'Fourth wall/time breaking button'.

Just then another portal opened and Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, Vanitas, Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2 version), Riku, Kairi and Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) came out of it... AT THE SAME TIME!

"Well there goes time..." Kurai said thoughtfully.

"WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME!?" Ventus and Roxas yelled in union pointing at there lookalike.

Terra stared in fear at Xemnas his face paling as he remember keyblade users could extract hearts and posses bodies, he also thought of Xehanort's certain attention to him.

"Well there goes the entire Xehanort saga," Evey said shrugging before moving closer to Silver.

"Yay!" Silver said summoning a X-blade. Everyone from twelve years in the past paled visibly at that, minus Vani he had a look of excitement in his eyes.

"What its just a metal replica," Silver said casually flipping it. Everyone had sigh of relief at that, minus Vanitas he looked disappointed.

"OMGEE ITS A EMO ME!" Sora yelled, obviously on a sugar rush. He was then punched in the face by Vanitas.

RIku stared at Axel.

Axel stared at Riku.

Riku stared at Axel.

Axel stared at Riku.

The two counted staring at one another until the fighting Vanitas and Sora pushed Axel down.

"YES I WIN THE STARING CONTEST!" Riku yelled.

Aqua looked at Roxas and Xemnas and was immediately excited at the yaoi parings that could happen in this timeline.

Eraqus looked at his former apprentice in fear of what she might do to Ven's innocence and Terra's already unstable darkness.

Kairi just wondered why the heck there was a non-Kingdom Hearts character doing here.

Chrom wondered about why he was not in Ylisse and came up with a stupid theory that Aqua could be of some relation to him because of the blue hair. (2)

All that Dark, Kurai, Evey, and Silver knew was that this would be no ordinary game of capture the flag.

* * *

><p>to my footnotes<p>

(1) Pokemon67 a user here has a saying like that and as for all my stories she is my one usual reviewer and one of my favorite authors she gets a reference.

(2) That is a REALLY stupid theory one of my best friend s thought of. BLUE HAIR IS NOT ENOUGH TO PROVE THERE RELATED.

REVIEW PLEASE THAT MAKES YOU AWESOME! (and helps me update)


	2. Chapter 2: All of the randomness

Silver: okay here we go not really anything to say... Other than the fact PeachxLuigi was supposed to be cannon in the Mario games. Just watch the two new episodes of game theory to understand why... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY CHILDHOOD MATPAT WHY?

**DISCLAIMER: SILVERBID22 OWNS NOTHING OHER THAN THE 4 OCS MEANT TO BE HER, HER BROTHER, AND HER BEST FRIENDS. THE NEWEST OC BELONGS TO NSTORM.**

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone we shall now make teams for capture the flag," Xemnas stated trying to be official, with all the keyblade wielders, his terrible org. that couldn't do anything, and the four other people from some place called 'the realm of sleep' "Well that place won't be important for a long time we totally won't be placed there in the near future," Xemnas thought.<p>

"Question!" Ventus and Roxas said in union, "Okay stop copying me!" they said in union, again.

"Yes annoying blond ones who are heart bros.. what is your question?" Evey said, sharpening his black master sword.

"What's capture the flag? OKAY FOR THE LOVE OF THE X-BLADE/KINGDOM HEARTS STOP COPYING ME!" the two screamed in union at one another with slight differences.

*one very long explanation longer that I don't want to write out because if you are reading this you probably already know the rules*

"Are Ultima Cannons allowed?" Terra asked.

"Whats an Ultima cannon?" Everyone minus the bbs crew, minus Ven from that group cause there speaking in union still, asked.

"Oh geez" Aqua, Eraqus, Ventus and Roxas said in union.

"Okay that joke is getting old," Kurai said, sharpening his kunai.

"Hey you stole my weapons!" Larxene yelled as she tried to summon them back to her hands.

"No you crazy bitch these are KUNAI, not KNIVES, theres a difference," Kurai said, drawing out his katana.

"Okay, weapon count for the realm of sleep people: Silver has a X-blade replica, magic, and a horde of the Meow-wow dream eater family. Kurai has kunai, a katana, ninja throwing stars, smoke bombs, a grappling hook, and a horde of the Neco cat dream eaters. Evey has a black master sword, a giant lollipop (Author's Note: If you've played Fire Emblem Awakening you know Gaius likes candy thats why Evey has the lollipop), healing magic, a bow and arrows, throwing daggers,and a horde of R&R Seal dream eaters. I, Dark, have dark magic, a replica of Sepriroth's sword, a zoura plush, and a horde of Anti Black Coats and Armored Ventus Nightmares," Dark said.

"Wait... Anti Black Coat... and Ven's nightmare... THOSE WHERE BOSSES!" Silver yelled at him.

"BUT THEY LOOK EPIC AND WE ALL HAVE TO HAVE SOME FORM OF DREAM EATER HORDE!" Dark complained.

All of a sudden another portal opened and Master Xehanort, Mario, Ansem seeker of darkness, Midna, and two swat team members carrying in a guy with short red hair, brown skin with brown eyes. He wore a black chainmail vest with a black shirt underneath, black chainmail shorts, two sword sheathes forming an X over his spine, and a gauntlet on his left wrist. The two swat team members then rushed back through the portal as it closed.

"This is a Ultima cannon!" Terra said as his keyblade turned into a giant cannon and shot out cannon balls of light.

No part of the world that never was was spared from it, minus all the living things that where humanoid, minus the Nobodies, minus from that group the org. XIII.

"No, Ultima Cannons are not allowed," Xemnas said as one lock of his 'fantabulous' silver hair still burned.

"Okay who the hell is that?!" Vanitas said pointing towards the nameless guy.

"Oh that's Storm, he's here for therapy," Silver said shrugging.

"Da hell?!" Storm said looking around at the ruined WTNW (world that never was abbreviated)

"Storm, I hate to break it to you, but in Nstorm's fic, Sonic Kingdom Show (which you guys should read if you want to laugh) Sora admitted his love for Kairi," Silver said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Which means?" Midna said, not confused at all as Midna is awesome that way.

"There was a dare on that show that if Sora admitted his love for Kairi, by chapter 13, Nstorm wouldn't have to watch Boko No Piko, a terrible anime, and Storm would have to date Mr. Flower Pansy," Evey said smiling.

"And it was chapter 12 when Sora said he loved Kairi," Dark said smiling evilly.

"NOOOOOO!" Storm yelled summoning thunder.

"IM NOT GAY!' Marly yelled at the sky.

He was received with 'yes, yes you are' looks from everybody else.

Alright time skip till the teams are made!

* * *

><p><strong>THE TEAMS<strong>

**TEAM INSANITY:**

Captain: Eraqus

Xion, Ventus, Roxas, Aqua, Kairi, Sora, Asshole aka Xiggy aka Xigbar, Storm, Mario, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen and Lexalues or however you spell his name.

**TEAM DARKNESS IS COOL:**

Team captain: Mansex aka Sexman aka Xehanort's Nobody aka Xemnas.

Terra, Luxord, Midna the awesome one, Vanitas, Dark, Evey, Kurai, Marly aka Marluxia aka Mr. Flower Pansy, Xaldin, Ansem SOD, Saix, Axel, Larxene, and Master Xehanort.

**REFEREE:** Silver.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Why is Silver the referee? Why do we even need a referee?" Sora yelled, still on sugar high.<p>

"The answer to your first question is because we had an uneven number so I stepped out, the second answer is we are playing with the organization," Silver said, snapping her fibers.

"HEY!" the org. members yelled.

"Wait what happened to Chrom?" Terra asked.

Silver looks of into the distance having a flashback.

* * *

><p>(1 hour earlier)<p>

"BABY BABY OOOHHH!" Chrom screeched loudly.

Silver summoned her X-blade replica and beat the crap out of him. Then he was sent back to Ylisse.

* * *

><p>"Sea turtles," Silver said.<p>

"But that doesn't make any-" Storm began to say until Marly hugged him. Storm was surrounded by lightning before he unseated his swords that became covered with lighting and stabbed the castle oblivion out of Marly.

This is how Marluxia actually died.

"We're all fucked," Dark said.

Vanitas and Zexion had a emo poetry contest.

Sora and Kairi randomly went to a closet and Kairi "attacked" Sora in there.

Riku and Axel had another staring contest.

Midna, Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord played strip go fish in another room.

Saix turned into a puppy.

Aqua tried to make TerraVen a reality, and failed, for now.

Eraqus was just confused and then started playing with a lightsaber.

Master Xehanort played with Enterprise models.

All of this happened at once.

* * *

><p>Silver: And I'm ending this here FOR NOW! (BTW Nstorm tell Natasha i lied and give her this pic of mrs with a trollface on it for the next sonic kingdom show chapter) And yes every chapter will end randomly like this.<p> 


	3. Doctor who omake

Silver: this will have no plot relevance but I don't care. HAPPY FIFTY-FIRST BIRTHDAY DOCTOR WHO!

**DISCLAIMER: SILVERBIRD22 OWNS NOTHING BUT THE FOUR OC'S IN THIS STORY, PLUS TWO NEW ONES. SHE OWNS NOTHING ELSE.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was being bored and just hanging around.<p>

"God damn it me, why do you have to keep dying against Anti Black Coat?" except Riku, he was playing Kingdom Hearts 3D, Dream Drop Distance. And failing miserably at it.

Just then a dark corridor opened and two figures (not any of the mysterious realm of sleep people, Riku wondered why that sounded familiar to his game) came out.

The first one was female and had choppy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black with a blue cloak and scarf.

The second one was male and had messy blond hair, brown eyes and wore a rouge uniform from D&D that was white and gray.

"Maddy! Light! You two finally showed up!" Silver yelled, running towards them.

"oh dear Kingdom Hearts no," everyone but the realm of sleep people whispered.

"Wait Mansex you're using the wrong sort of weapon!" Maddy said disapprovingly.

Mansex "THAT IS NOT MY NAME NARRATOR!" glared. Why can't he just go cuddle with Saix Puppy?

"HEY!"

"WOOF!"

Stop trying to argue with me I have full control of the story.

"Actually. As I am the author who is writing out you Narrator I have full control of the story,"

I hate my job.

"STOP! Mansex here!" Light said as he tossed a sonic screwdriver towards Mansex.

Then a TARDIS appeared, Evey, Dark and Kurai came out of it.

"Three two now," Silver whispered before they went into a six part cover of the Doctor Who theme.

Everyone was awed by its supreme awesomeness. Except Storm, whose therapy had finished so he left.

* * *

><p>HAPPY DOCTOR WHO ANNIVERSARY PEOPLE (MIGHT BE EARLY OR LATE BUT I DONT CARE!)<p> 


End file.
